halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Reach timeline (including Halsey's Journal/ and Fall of Reach)
Untitled Then why does everyone keep changing my information relating to the death of Jun? Every time I try to update Jun's death in the updated version of Fall of Reach people keep erasing it! :Because its Fanon? Also, page nominated for deletion for redundancy. Jun does die Why are you guys deleting it then? Jun does end up dying protecting Halsey! Have you yourself gotten the updated version of the book and read it yourself? :Let me ask you this: the updated version was released in August. Halo: Reach was released in September. Why would Bungie have a major spoiler like a character's death be leaked a month before the game was released? -- SFH 05:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Why? Because if you actually read it for yourself they never say the name of the Spartan they just refer to the Spartan as "Demon" so once you do play the game in September you realize that Jun is that demon that died. Again please research before you assume. Come on... That SPARTAN was Sheila, after seeing her defend Dr. Halsey with so much effort, the elites decided to kidnapped her, which then leads to the story of The Package (Halo Legends). The book's Bonus Content explain the story of Halo Legends only, and we all know this "update version" sucks. Assassin-Sniper, R211 05:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I do see your point But why would they re-release the book with that added information? With the release of the game it just throws off the timeline. Halo: Reach Noble Six Regroups with the remaining members of Noble Team. They receive new orders to destroy Oni Sword Base. While attempting to Reach the extraction point Kat is killed by sniper fire. Halo: Fall of Reach John-117 splits the Spartan-II's in two groups. John, Linda, and James attempt to destroy NAV data on the UNSC Circumference. Fred and Kelly lead a ground ops to secure the Orbitel Defense Generators in hopes to buy Captain Keyes some time to Land on Reach. Halo: Reach Noble Team arrives at the lab of Cathrine Halsey and are tasked with delivering the remainder of Cortana to Captain Keyes aboard the Pillar of Autumn. Carter orders Jun to escort Cathrine Halsey to Castle Base. Halo: Fall of Reach Jun is killed protecting Dr.Halsey, She arrived at Castle Base and re-united with Spartan II's Fred and Kelly. Several Elites notice that Jun sacrificed himself for her protection and plan to kidnap her to draw out the remaining Spartans. Halo: Reach Carter is injured while attempting to get Noble Six to the Pillar of Autumn via Pelican, He orders Emile to assist Noble Six and they yump from the Pelican. Carter then uses his Pelican to ensure Noble Six and Emile a chance to get to the Autumn by slamming it in to a Scarab destroying both vehicles and killing Carter. Halo: Fall of Reach Master Chief (John-117) saves several Marines, Avery Johnson, and Linda who is critically injured from the Reach Station Gamma and destroys the NAV Data. John, Linda, Johnson and several marines board the Pillar of Autumn and go to cryo sleep as the Pillar of Autumn enables the Cole Protocol and returns to Reach to pick up the package before it jumps to slip space. Halo: Reach Emile protects Captain Keyes via Mac Cannon and Noble Six hands over Cortana. Emile is Killed by several elites and Noble Six uses the Mac Cannon to secure Keyes Escape. Keyes Pelican lands aboard the Pillar of Autumn in the hangar where one Cryo Tube is visable holding John-117 Masterchief. The Autumn then leaves Reach and jumps to Cortana's coordinates and arrives at Halo. Read more: http://boards.ign.com/halo/b5240/196236159/r196268133/#ixzz121frCCpm :Thats Fanon, not Canon. Read the rules, good sir, before continuing to comment. Thank you.